My Broken Heart
by Romance-Max-4545
Summary: After Mikan's friends betray her she goes to Alice Academy America. but when she comes back 5 years later what will happen? will she remain the same pure old mikan or will she have a drastic personality change? or maybe both? this is a unique plot that is ORIGINAL so it is something that you have never seen before!
1. Prolouge

Prologue It started out as what was supposed to be a good day but immediately turned into a horrific afternoon that everyone would come to remember...the day that Sakura Mikan broke, like a shattered mirror and finally confronted her friends, well not any more I should say former friends to he more specific. Even she herself Mikan,couldn't describe what happened or what was happening Inside herself. Mikan P.O.V I walked down the school hallway because I accidentally forgot my textbook "ahhh hotaru is going to yell at me again." But when I got to the classroom (1-B middle school) she heard the familiar voices of her best buddies,she walked over to the door and opened it and saw hotaru crying "What happened hotaru, well whatever it is everything is going to be fine. Here want some howlan?" She asked with the innocent face if an Angel."HUH?,you think that I would want some of your Pathetic howlan? My Mother was just entered into the hospital and I really don't want to hear your annoying squeaky voice for once!" Then the atmosphere became even colder when Ruka said "Sakura-san please don't give Imai-san a hard time with your voice I don't want her and everyone else here to go deaf." And everyone gave her the cold eyes that practically said "go away", "I wish you never came to gakuen Alice", "GO DIE"! and finally it happened...she broke.

**so this was the prologue and I am making this a completely one of akind story and to celebrate I posted ch.1 so please read and enjoy my fellow fanfiction lovers**. _this was Max-chan. gane minna_


	2. Chapter 1

Ch.1 Recap: It finally happened...she broke. Mikan P.O.V "HUH? What now I'm the blame for your problems?! I can't take this anymore." I began to crack "I can't believe this! Hotaru you always hit me on a daily basis with your Baka gun for doing what?! trying to hug you? Btw for your FYI giving hugs is something friends do but I guess we were never friends." Everybody stared at me wide eyed, my heart like a mirror started to shatter "And Hotaru I'm not as dumb as you think I am, oh and that's another thing that friends don't do call each other names and bringing them down but that's what you could expect from the ice queen, well I guess it can't be helped you have never had any Real friends other than me." I think I went to far she thought but couldn't back down after all the things that she said " you call me Baka,aho, Manuke and a lot of other hurtful crap that I'm not putting up with anymore". Hotaru was about to make the mistake of her life by saying "I'm sorry I didn't know I was supposed to care, and I'm only saying the truth everyone else who thinks so raise your hand?" Everyone raised their hands Ruka, hotaru, Anna ,nonoko, sumire, natsume, and everyone else Except yuu and yoichi. She looked at them and said with a cold voice " I get it, none of you actually wanted me .Fine I was going to tell you this but my uncle(the highschool principle) told me that he wanted me to move to Alice Academy America (or the AAA for short) And that's when it happened, when everybody truthfully and honestly from the bottom of their hearts regretted everything they had said/Did. But Mikan wasn't phased all and she just picked up her phone and called her uncle. "Oji-san(means uncle) I'm going to tell AAA like you wanted me to. Yeah I know I'll be in the D.A. because of my second alice. Alright. Bye. HAPPY? Now you guys won't have to see my face or hear my annoying squeaky voice anymore" She said with a smile. Her Heart was completely shattered into millions of pieces. "Now that I won't be seeing you guys ever again I think it's time for me to say my goodbyes" She said with an honest smile with tears running down her face" sayonara minna ". And she walked away but everyone stood frozen due to her sudden outburst and everyone was silent. Yuu and yoichi ran after her and she told them when she was leaving and why. But Yuu and Yoichi couldn't accept that So they went to the H.S principle's office and said in unison "take me to America with Mikan!" And he replied in a calm and confident voice and said "Are both of you willing to be in the D.A. and stay by Mikan's side?" and they simply replied "yes" and he said " good now your flight leaves tomorrow go pack the limo will be here at 6am." And the replied "Yes,sir"!

this is only the beginning people this is an ORIGINAL story so please comment and review no heat please! this was Max-chan well until next time! Gane Minna!


	3. Chapter 2

Ch.2

My trip

Mikan was about to get on the private plane that her uncle had arranged for her when she heard what sounded like Yuu and Yoichi! She thought "it's not them, they couldn't be here they were supposed to be at the academy. She turned around slowly and saw them running towards here she was so surprised she did a crazy double take which made her look like she was lost.

When Yuu and Yoichi caught up to her they said in unison "Mikan we got permission to go to America with you!" She was filled with happiness, tears started falling. She was happy that she wouldn't be alone for 5 years in a foreign country alone.

She nodded with the smile that was like a ray of sunshine that could warm the hearts of even the coldest people in the world.

As they got seated Mikan saw another girl by herself crying .She couldn't see her face because her hair was covering it and asked "um excuse me are you alright?"The broken hearted girl looked up and replied "My friends betrayed me...and in the worst way possible." She said in despair.

"What did they do to you?" Mikan wondered(btw in this story everyone is handsome/beautiful I will give descriptions in my later chapters)"They bullied me...and the boy I had a crush on invited me to the rooftop where everyone in the class was waiting and started throwing thing at me say things like 'go die we hate you'."

Mikan felt sorry for her. After all she could relate to her.

And she said with a sad smile ,

" Well than that makes us buddies because I also and going to America because my friends betrayed me. Guess we are heartbroken buddies"

And Mikan asked what her name was and she replied. "Akira, Tachibana Akira"!

Mikan replies "Yoroshiku Akira, I'm Sakura Mikan, but just call me Mikan"

Akira asked " will you be my friend Mikan? " and Mikan replied "Yeah!"And this was the beginning of their friendship. The End just kidding here Is the rest of the chapter.

When their plane arrived in America the dangerous ability class was waiting to get them. There was only 3 people in the D.A. two girls and 1 boy.

"Manami! Stop messing around and wait at the dock!"

"Shut up Minami! We got here 1 whole hour early and I'm bored out of my mind! Who wouldn't be?!"he said"Now Now STOP FIGHTING! And Wait quietly or else!"

"Kaname-chan, you know that your scary when your mad right?

She just sweetly replied "OF COURSE I know! AHahaha! NOW unless either of you want my fist in your soon to be broken jaw then I suggest that you both wait quietly.

"Yes mam!" they said in unison

Well that its everyone! For real this time. Ok well in my plans for the story I will put Mikan in an idol duo and band. But with a twist! ohoho I've said to much! Well there is your preview so get your song requests ready! Any song is accepted as long as it meets the criteria of being sung by a band or a duo song! Also I would like to thank my readers who reviewed and gave me helpful criticism! Please continue to send me support I'm sorry for grammatical mistakes and until next time this was Max-Chan! Jane minna! I'm sorry for the waitbut my great grandpa just died and right after was my grandma so I was in a very deep hole. But I'm back and full revived! Well not fully more like a work in progress. So I might not be updating on a regular basis but please continue sending me support! I love u all!

P.P.S I fixed my spacing !ohohohoho!

P.P.P.S. SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPPY!


	4. authors note

New chapter!  
Minna San hisaishi buri desu. I know. Please don't kill me I have a legit reason for not updating. I finished the story and had it typed up but I was really unsatisfied with my work so I left it for about a year to grow and work on my writing skills so that I would be able to make the fanfics better and more enjoyable. I also wanted to see who would review. I will give a free chapter. But every week I will ask for a certain amount of reviews starting from 5. I know kinda selfish but I need to know that I'm writing for something. Some purpose to motivate me. I want to thank everyone who followed and favorites my story now on to the new chapters. Oh and my new team (me and my best buddies) will work on 2 stories at a time and have also begun taking requests. U send me what u want and we will write it. Requests can be sent through PM. Well u guys I'll update weekly and thanks.

Max-chan


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

quotations is character speaking

regular is what they are thinking

Playlist I listen to while writing:

Kurruto Mawatte Ikkaiten- Keroro Gunso

Sketchbook - Reason

GD- WHO YOU

GD AND T.O.P - Dont go home

Tokyo Ghoul OP- Unravel

A crow is white - Sunny Side Up and Fake! Fake!

Kaito and Len- SNOWMAN

Yuzu- Hyori Ittai

Chapter 3 START!

Mikan P.O.V

Hmmmmm... where am I? oh yeah. In america since my best friends betrayed me.

" Mikan what are you doing we landed 15 mins ago we need to get our bags come on." said Yuu

"Onee-chan lets go im tired from this long plane ride" Yoichi said with the cutest yawn of life.

"Im going let me just grab my stuff" I said kinda sad I mean despite what I said I to them they were still my friends who had been through so much with me.

_No Mikan. They were never really your friends. _Huh? "Who just said that?" I said in a soft tone so I wouldn't sound crazy to the other passengers. I looked around to find Akira gone. I looked but still couldn't find her.

In response the eerie voice replied " _Mikan it was me. Your inner self. I hid myself from the light. Which was your former self. Yo are now just a Husk a shell of what you used to be. " _What are you talking abou_-" " _Mikan lets go!" yoichi yelled " uh coming" I yelled back shaking off the weird thoughts and questions I had I mean my inner self? Doesn't it seem a little fishy?

As we walked off the plane into the gate we saw 3 Students had looked to be around me and Yuu's age. They held a sign that said Gakuen Alice! I looked over to my friends and they nodded. We slowly approached them and tried to introduce ourselves but with my bad english it didn't go so well.

"HHI...Mm-y name is Mikan S-Sakura Nice to Meep JEW!" For a second everyone went silent and the 3 students bursted out laughing. I felt kinda offended I mean even if I wasn't good at english no need to hysterically laugh about it...

One girl with long blue hair almost like Nonoko's but this Blue was a little deeper and breath taking with emerald eyes that looked almost as beautiful as real emeralds maybe even more she said " Konnichiwa My name is Minami Kurosawa nice to meet you!" …... "HUH?" me Yoichi and Yuu said in unison " You speak Japanese!" she simply replied with a smile " We all do. We were originally students from G.A. Silly"

Now it makes sense. The others continued with their self introductions..

" Yo! Im Manami Kurosawa. Minami's twin older brother." the boy said. But man he was...He was... So Good Looking! He had Blue hair like his sister but this blue was majestic almost like royal blue and had Purple eyes almost like Hotaru but no offense he wears them way better than Hotaru. He made made me blush ten shades of red in less than 3 seconds.

"UMM HI!" I yelled like the idiot I am I stuttered and made that 10 shades of red about 5x worse.

Yuu and Yoichi introduced themselves and finally the other girl who stood politely in the corner introduced herself. " Hello my Name is Murasakibara Kaname. Im the D.A. Mission leader it would be very delightful if we could become close like family." I wonder why she said that with a sad look... Oh well I won't question it. We all have a dark past I guess.

TIME SKIP... ALICE ACADEMY-

We strolled onto this huge campus that was about 30x bigger than G.A. Kaname then showed us to our room.

3rd person P.O.V

Mikan and the others soon reached their rooms D.A. Girls roomed together and so do the girls room after getting unpacked Mikan, Kaname, and Minami decided to hold a welcoming party for girls only. Soon they heard the door bell ring. It was around 11:30 so they woundered who it could be. They opened the door cautiously and screamed at the person waiting at the door.

HAI DOMO MINNASAN its Max-chan with a new chappy in forever. Updates will become regular so do not fear. What did you think? I know it was kinda boring BUT it is necessary for the plot as I dont want to rush anything. I need songs for a band and a girls idol group and a boy idol group! Also song recommendations! I will try and make it longer obviously so im asking for 5 REVIEWS for me to update the next chapter! Minna FIGHTING!

Until next time...Max-Chan deshita

Btw I really do speak Japanese ;)


	6. Chapter 6

div id=":kt" class="ii gt m14cbec93f625a4ac adP adO"  
div id=":ks" class="a3s" style="overflow: hidden;"  
p dir="ltr"Chapter 4~br / PLAYLIST: Exo's new Album EXODUS! Xiumin is my Bias!/p  
p dir="ltr"3rd person P.O.V/p  
p dir="ltr"Mikan opened the door cautiously and the person who rung the bell so late at night was Akira. She looked exhausted. br / "Akira-chan! Why are you here?"br / "Remember I came from G.A. too. But when I was looking for you guys at the airport you guys had already left me! " she stated with a cute poutbr / "Gomene Akira!" Mikan rushed to engulf her in a hug. br / Akira P. / Oh what's taking them so long to answer the door? I wanted to surprise Mikan but at this rate I'll be a frozen Popsicle before that ever happens. I can't exactly scare her i can't move. Oh! Finallybr / "Akira-chan! Why are you here?"br / She yell whispered/p  
p dir="ltr""Remember I came from G.A. too. But when I was looking for you guys at the airport you guys had already left me! I coolly replied but kinda ended up looking cute according to mikan/p  
p dir="ltr"The girl Minami invited me inside. It was a really nice room with More than enough space for four growing girls. There was a beautiful stand up mirror leaning on the blue other. with stars./p  
p dir="ltr"I looked at it and examined my features. I mean I'm not ugly but compared to everyone in this room I'm average I have long dark brown hair with a blonde ombre going down hair which is curly at the tips. I have yellow eyes with specks of brown in them. br / Suddenly Mikan yelled br / "Since we are going to be team mates we need to know each other better right? We should share things about ourselves! br / "I agree!" Minami yelledbr / "Well I don't see why not we will be spending a lot of time together from now on." Kaname sweetly repliedbr / They all looked at me for approvalbr / " well I'm not gonna stop you. And since you guys look curious I guess I'll join in." Shoot! That sounded like the typical tsundere!/p  
p dir="ltr"Minami decided to start br / " um as you guys Know my brother is Minami. I don't know how to say this. Its kinda personal. Well me and Manami were abandoned by our parents when we were 7. We had no where to go and these suspicious men offered my brother a job that he couldn't refuse. He was hired by an assassination crew to join them. He killed for me...to protect me...to provide for us who couldn't fend for ourselves in The ordinary world. Eventually they wanted us both to work for them. My brother refused but i insisted. I couldnt let him carry the whole burden alone. Three years later G.A found out about us and saved us when we were 10. And ever since then we have lived happily aside the bullying we received from others."br / She said with a painful smile. br / Wow. It wasn't only me who had it hard./p  
p dir="ltr"Mikan decided to go nextbr / " well I lived with my grandpa til I was 10. But then the G.A took my best friend from me and I followed her. I ended up enrolling too. My I made friends and everyday was happy. Until they began to bully me and call me names. I couldn't take it. I felt as if I was dying or no...I had already been dead. Somewhere inside I know that they hated ..." Tears began streaming down her cheek " they told me to go die and kill my self. And that's when I was offered to get away from that horrid place ." I had heard Mikan's story on the plane but I had no idea it was this bad./p  
p dir="ltr"I decided to take all the courage I had in my tiny body and spill everything br / " I also have had a tough past. When I was small I grew up without a dad. I felt as if he didn't love me because when my sisters were born he stuck around but not for me. It didn't bother me though. When I was in 3rd grade he comes into my life and brings a hurricane. My mom was being constantly yelled at and me and my sister were threatened when we cried. Eventually he left. I was messed up for a while. I hated everything. So I ran away. I ran away from my sisters my parents, family,school, everything and anything you could possibly think of I ran away. I was taken in by this group of martial artists who trained me to protect myself and kill if necessary. I surpassed everyone in the class except the family who owned the dojo. One day I was out training in the woods. I felt something was off and returned to find everyone slaughtered. I swore my vengeance since then. Then I came to the G.A and I met a boy who told me I was pretty. He ended up betraying me and embarrassing me. I ran from him. And here i am." I said sadly. br / Kaname then came and hugged me. She told us her story of how she also had her loved ones murdered and understood how I felt./p  
p dir="ltr""We should make a pact!" Minami said with a serious face that you wouldn't expect from someone like her. " Let's stay together forever. And never betray each other. Always be there for each other. And never run from anything anymore." We all looked at each other and nodded. We made a small slit on our wrists not enough to kill us bit enough to leave a scar. And repeated in unison br / "I swear by this pact to never run from our problems but face them. To always be there for each other in times of need. To never betray each other. And be together always!" br / We smiled and group huggedbr / We then continued to watch a movie marathon of twilight, hunger games, harry potter and divergent./p  
p dir="ltr"With the boysbr / Yoichi ,Yuu and Manami also had a guest. Well more like a new room mate. br / "Hey guys I'm Katara Kuro Yoroshiku!"/p  
p dir="ltr"Yoichi P.O.V. br / Just when we had decided to introduce ourselves a guy that had br / Had a dark copper type hair color with amber eyes that had specks of hazel. He looked chill./p  
p dir="ltr""Hello Everyone!"/p  
p dir="ltr"I take it back. This guys has NO Chill./p  
p dir="ltr""I just moved in here and transfered from Japan to the D.A nice to meet you guys!" He said with a silly grin plastered on his face. I sighed/p  
p dir="ltr""Well since we don't read know each other that well let's have self introductions!" He continued. Might as well I need to make sure that this guy and Manami are suitable to be associated with Mikan./p  
p dir="ltr"I stood up first " Hi, um I'm Yoichi Sakura." Yeah I hated my last name so I changed it to Mikan's. She is my older sister. " I have the Ghost Summoning Alice, my sister is Mikan Sakura and my big Bro is Yuu and I love fighting games like / When I was little everyone hated me and was afraid of me. Except for fan girls but they were much worse. My family was murdered by some robbers and I ended up at the G.A when I was 5."/p  
p dir="ltr"Manami said " wait. Of your family was killed how are your siblings Mikan and Yuu? Shouldn't they be dead?" I replied " They are as close and important to me as family." I then sat back down. Yuu then stood / "Hey, I'm Yuu Sakura. My Alice is Illusion. Due to my friends betrayal I came to America to protect Mikan like Yoichi. Hurt her and you are dead. BTW I Absolutely Love Mexican food. Its great!" He said then sat back down br / Then Manami stood upbr / " I'm Manami. I have Not that many friends but would like for your guys to become my best bros since we will be living together. I love Ice cream well food in general. I may act like I don't get along with my sister Manami but I love her Cuz she is my sister. This is really personal but I trust you guys. Me and Minami were abandoned when we were 7... These suspicious men hired me to be an assassin. When they realized Minami had an Alice too they wanted to hire her but I refused. I wouldn't let her see the things or do the things I did to let us live. But Minami threatened to kill herself if I didn't let her. We were both trained to withstand any pain and torture. But then I wanted to quit because they pushed Minami to the point where she almost died. But they wouldn't let us and kidnapped us. Three years of pain later the G.A saved us. We thought we were safe but then the bullying started so I begged the chairman to transfer us here." He had tears streaming down his face " I couldn't protect her then. But I swore that from then on I would pro text her and the people I loved with my life." He then sat down./p  
p dir="ltr"Kuro then stood upbr / " I'm Katara Kuro, Yoroshiku! I like you guys have had a hard past. But before I get to that I LOVE cotton candy flavored everything g ad my favorite color is light grey. And I'm in love with snap backs. Um well I was born into a family of slaves. I was sold and beaten everyday of my life but I thought it was normal. Then the G.A. discovered that I had an Alice and took me away form my family. I was scared of everyone and no one could seem to handle me so I was sent here. I know I will be trouble. But please. Please don't give up on me."/p  
p dir="ltr""We won't" Yuu said " from now on we are family and we stick together no matter what. Alright my bros?" "Yeah" we all said in unison. I feel warm inside. I actually had a family now. And I wasn't going to let anyone get in the way of it./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"SO HOW WAS IT! I added a description of Akira and their back stories. Ohohohoho I know it was kinda intense but it needed to be. Cuz I'm not trying to turn them in to heartless killers but in fact... Keep reading and you will find out. br / Again I apologize for the short length all of this was written during Spanish 2. I had this burst of random creativity and went wild. Again Pleaseeeeeee recommend songs for a band and idol group for girls. Not boys anymore I have a better idea *grins* last chappy's challenge has been completed! For me to upload chappy 5 I need 10 NEW reviews. And ill be counting. br / Thankful review time!br / Thanks to the amazingbr / * unanimous person who asked for me to update. Your wish has been granted. br / *Star Elsie- I hope this chapter satisfied you. Sorry about the length but I'm working hard! Fighting!br / *Elimina Alice- thank you! I hope you love it and continue supporting me!br / *miss princess 1- thanks for the advice I will bring in the romance next chappy! And akira is youichi's age . complete descriptions are to come next chapter!br / * LovelyAnime1779- thank you! I will continue the hard work!/p  
p dir="ltr"Reminders! I am accepting requests for fanfics now if u have an idea and want a FanFic specifically made FOR U come and let me know! br / Dewa dewa minna San watashi no atarashi story wo kimitachi ni shiawase wo kureru youni! Kami no Gokago/p  
p dir="ltr"Max-Chan Deshita!/p  
/div  
/div  
table class="cf FVrZGe" width="10"  
tbody  
tr  
td class="amq" /td  
td class="amr" /td  
/tr  
/tbody  
/table 


End file.
